Reinkarnation
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wie Shinji endlich seine Natsuki bekam.


Reinkarnation  
  
Disc: Nix mir und auch kein Verdienst dabei!  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte existierte zuerst in einer etwas anderen Version und in einer längeren Fassung. Sollten hier also Namen wie Lindsay oder Colin auftauchen, dann sind das Natsuki und Shinji, die ich bei der Überarbeitung jedoch übersehen habe und somit noch nicht geändert wurden.  
  
Sie war auf dem Weg zur Schule. Das Mädchen mit den schulterlangen, hellbraunen Haaren. Sie blies sich den störrischen Pony aus den wunderschönen grünen Augen. Ihren Rucksack hatte sie sich lässig über eine Schulter geschwungen und lief im Laufschritt. Sie hatte es eilig, denn ihr Wecker war in der Nacht zuvor stehengeblieben. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, die locker um das schlanke Handgelenk gebunden war. "So ein Mist", fluchte sie. In fünf Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen. Die Möglichkeit jetzt noch rechtzeitig zu kommen war sehr gering. Hinter ihr erschallte eine Autohupe. Sie ahnte schlimmes. Kurz darauf fuhr ein superschickes Cabriolet neben ihr an den Bordstein. "Hallo! Zu spät aufgestanden?", fragte der junge Mann hinter dem Steuer freundlich. Sie blieb stehen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Mit wütendem Gesicht drehte sie sich zu dem Fahrer um. "Verschwinde du Klugscheißer und nerv mich nicht schon wieder am frühen morgen!" Als sie dies sagte, verengten sich ihre Augen und die Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem V zusammen. Es schien fast, als würde sie Blitze aus auf ihn abschießen. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein Lächeln. Er liebte diesen bösen Blick von ihr, sie sah damit so süß aus. Im Grunde genommen jedoch mochte er jeden Ausdruck von ihr. Er liebte sie mit all ihren Eigenheiten. "Mir scheint, das ich einen Volltreffer gelandet habe." Er beugte sich über den Beifahrersitz und öffnete die Tür. "Komm, kleines, steig ein. Ich fahre dich bis zur Schule, dann müßtest du es gerade noch schaffen." Sie starrte ihn immer noch mit diesem wütenden Blick an. Die Faust hatte sich ebenfalls noch nicht entspannt. Ihre abweisende Art hatte ihn jedoch in keinster Weise abgewiesen. Er war noch genauso entspannt und locker wie zuvor. Seine Sonnenbrille war ihm auf der Nase ein wenig nach unten gerutscht und nun sah er sie erwartungsvoll über den Rand hinweg an. Die widerspenstigen, etwas langen Haaren hingen ihm in die blauen Augen. Einen Arm hatte er auf die Kopfstütze des Beifahrersitzes gelegt, der andere lag entspannt am Lenkrad. "Was ist nun? Wenn ich dich nicht fahre, kommst du garantiert wieder zu spät und wirst diesmal nicht um das Nachsitzen herumkommen. Glaub mir, ich habe das mehr als einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen." Das stimmte. Er war häufig später nach Hause gekommen, als er noch zur Schule ging. So weit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte seine Mutter sich auch häufiger bei ihrer Mutter über ihn aufgeregt. Er kam fast täglich zu spät und musste sogar ein paar Mal nach dem Nachsitzen noch nachsitzen. Er war wild und widerspenstig. Nie tat er das, was Lehrer von ihm verlangt hatten. Auch heute noch, auf der Universität, bringt er seine Professoren zur Verzweiflung. Seine nachlässige Art hatte zum Glück jedoch keinen Einfluß auf seine Leistung. Er war schon immer gut in der Schule gewesen und nach ihrem Wissen auch auf der Uni. Trotzdem war er eine Nervensäge! Sie wünschte sich manchmal, dass er einfach verschwinden würde. Dieser Typ verfolgte sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Nie konnte sie ihre Ruhe haben. Möchte sie mal an einem sonnigen Nachmittag auf dem Balkon ihr Buch lesen, ist fünf Minuten später er da und labert sie voll. Warum musste seine Familie auch gerade die Wohnung neben ihrer haben? Er starrte sie weiterhin unverwandt an und wartete. Sie senkte die Hand mit der Faust und atmete trotzig aus, dann stieg sie ein. Er hatte recht, wenn sie jetzt nicht mit ihm mitfuhr, würde sie viel zu spät kommen. "Na also! Was hast du denn in der ersten Stunde?" "Mathe." Sie hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. Schon alleine seine Anwesenheit machte sie wütend. In ihr kochte es wie in einem Vulkan, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand. "Mathe? Dann hast du wirklich ein verdammtes Glück, dass ich dich noch vorher aufgegabelt habe. Die Mathelehrer an der Schule sind doch alles solche Brecheisen. Die lassen aber auch gar nichts durch gehen." Er schaltete einen Gang höher und fuhr noch schneller. Sie blinzelte auf den Tacho, er war schon wieder um einiges schneller, als überhaupt erlaubt war. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht geblitzt werden. Die Vorstellung neben ihm im Auto fotografiert zu werden ekelte sie an. Es wäre ihr furchtbar peinlich. Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter darum Gedanken machen konnte, waren sie aber auch schon bei der Schule und das nicht zu spät. Noch hatte es nicht geläutet. Vereinzelt strömten noch andere Nachzüglern ein. Sie wollte gerade aussteigen, als er sie am Arm festhielt. "Soll ich dich nachher auch wieder abholen? Dann bist du ganz schnell wieder zu Hause." Sie riß gewaltsam ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. "Ich will nicht abgeholt werden. Du brauchst mir nicht ständig aufzulauern." "Ich lauer dir überhaupt nicht auf, ich ......", doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte sie sich schon umgedreht und war in Richtung Schulhaus verschwunden. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und sah ihr hinterher. Zu sich selbst sagte er noch: "Ich wollte doch nur noch einen kleinen Abschiedskuß haben." Dann setzte er die Brille wieder auf und fuhr in Richtung Universität los. Jetzt würde er zu spät zu seiner Vorlesung kommen, aber das war ihm so ziemlich egal. Wie immer eben. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte etwas anderes. Wobei jemand hier die bessere Bezeichnung wäre.  
  
Natsuki war sehr froh darüber, dass sich dieser nervige Typ nach der Schule nicht erneut wieder bei ihr blicken lies. Ihre drei Freundinnen zerbrachen sich jedes Mal die Mäuler über ihren eigenartigen Nachbarn. Sie liefen nebeneinander her und unterhielten sich über die bevorstehende Pyjamaparty am Wochenende, die Natsuki geben wollte. Gerade stritten sie mehr darüber welcher Film angesehen werden sollte, als sie ihren Blick vom Gehweg auf die Straße richtete. Da kam dieses Auto. Sie wollte am liebsten sofort im Boden versinken und nie wieder daraus hervor kommen. Doch es war schon zu spät. Er hatte sie gesehen und setzte zu einer Wende an. Nicole war ihr ein hämisches Grinsen zu. Sie kannte Shinji schon seit einiger Zeit und wußte, was sie nun alle erwartete, besonders Natsuki. Natsuki war sich sicher, dass Nicole mehr als nur Schadenfreude empfand. Shinji sah nicht im geringsten schlecht aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war sich sicher, dass Nicole für ihren Nachbarn schwärmte. Warum hatte sie ihn nur noch nie mal angesprochen? Es würde ihr keineswegs leid tun diese Nervensäge an sie abzutreten. Doch wie bringt man eine fünfzehnjährige Schülerin dazu mit einem Studenten etwas anzufangen? Sie jammern zwar immer, dass ihnen die gleichaltrigen Jungs zu jung und unerfahren wären, aber an die Älteren wagten sie sich auch bloß nicht ran. Shinji trug wieder diese alberne Sonnenbrille und machte einen auf cool. "Hallo Mädchen!", begrüßte er sie alle. Die Sonnenbrille nahm er ab und warf sie lässig auf den Beifahrersitz. "Seid ihr auf dem Heimweg oder habt ihr noch etwas besonderes vor?" Natsukis Freundinnen kicherten schüchtern in sich hinein. Es wunderte sie keineswegs, dass ausgerechnet Nicole ihm die gewollte Information gab. "Wir wollen in ein Café und uns noch etwas unterhalten.", man konnte die Nervosität der Verknalltheit aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. "Worüber wollt ihr euch unterhalten, doch ganz bestimmt nicht über Schulkram?" Wieder antwortete Nicole. "Nein, nein." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nur ein paar organisatorische Dinge, für Natsukis Pyjamaparty." In Natsuki stieg Wut auf. Sie war sich sicher im Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate zu sein. "Was erzählst du das ausgerechnet diesem Kerl? Den geht das überhaupt nichts an!" Nicole sah sie überrascht an, dann senkte sie sofort ihren reumütigen Blick von ihr ab. "Warum? Da ist doch nichts schlimmes dabei, wenn er von deiner Party erfährt? Ist doch sowieso nur für Mädchen." Madeleine wollte den anfänglichen Streit schlichten. Auch sie wußte über Shinji mehr bescheid, als sie wollte. Natsuki jedoch lies sich von niemanden etwas vorschreiben und fuhr nun Madleine an: "Weil er es trotzdem fertig bringen würde mir meine Party zu versauen. Irgendwie taucht er dann doch auf immer wieder auf." "Kann ich nicht, denn ich weiß nicht, wann sie stattfindet." Shinji lächelte sie an. Ihr Kopf fuhr zu dem Cabrio herum. Mit stampfenden Schritten ging sie auf den Wagen zu. "So wie ich dich kenne, weißt du es auch ohne, das man es dir sagt." Dann in einem etwas herablässigem Ton fuhr sie fort. "Warum kurvst du eigentlich schon wieder in der Gegend herum? Müßtest du denn nicht eigentlich beim Fussballtraining sein?" Sein Lächeln verschwand. Statt dessen breitete sich Trotz auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Normalerweise schon, aber bei diesem strahlenden Wetter renn' ich nicht wie blöd auf der Wiese rum." Sie stemmte ihr Hände in die Hüften um eine autoritäre Stellung einzunehmen. "Mit anderen Worten du schwänzt dein Training! Hast du denn keine Angst, dass sie dich aus dem Team rausschmeißen werden?" "Einen guten Spieler werfen die schon nicht gleich raus, außerdem bin ich doch sonst immer da" "Sonst immer? Du schwänzt ständig!" "So schlimm bin ich ja auch wieder nicht." Natsuki blies sich trotzig den fransigen Pony aus der Stirn. "Mach was du willst, aber verschwinde aus meinen Augen!" Sie wand sich um und wollte wieder zu ihren Freundinnen zurück gehen. "Kann ich dich nachher zu einem Eis ermuntern, wenn ihr mit eurer Partyplanung fertig seid?" Sie sah, wie ihre Freundinnen leise in sich hineinkicherten, während sie sich zu dem Jungen herumdrehte. Wie am morgen, ballte sich auch nun wieder ihre Hand zur Faust. "Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, dann kannst du was erleben." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte sie immer noch an. Er kam ihrer Bitte nach und fuhr los. Vor ihren Freundinnen von ihr eine gewischt zu bekommen wäre nicht das Ideale gewesen. Shinji hatte von ihr erst am Vortag eine schallende Ohrfeige bekommen. In den letzten paar Wochen war das etwas zu oft gewesen. Doch seine Liebe zu ihr war eben stärker als ihre Hand.  
  
Natsuki fuhr mit Schrecken aus ihrem Schlaf auf. Sie hatte schon wieder Alpträume gehabt. So wie ihr zumute war, war es auch ganz gut, dass sie sich nie daran erinnern konnte. Sie atmete tief ein und aus um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Als sie sich einigermaßen wieder im Griff hatte und auch das Zittern aufgehört hatte, schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite um aufzustehen. Diese lästigen Alpträume kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen. Ihre Reaktion auf diese Träume nahmen auch mit jedem mal an Heftigkeit zu. Sie hatte diese schon seit sie denken kann. Doch nie waren sie so intensiv und häufig wie in den letzten Wochen. Nur was hatte sie in diesen Träumen nur immer wieder so erschreckt? Am nächsten morgen wußte sie überhaupt nichts mehr. Manchmal hatte sie noch schattenhafte Erinnerungen daran, aber auch diese verschwanden sofort wieder. Eigentlich hätte sie sich jemanden, deswegen anvertrauen sollen, aber wem? Ihre Freundinnen hätten für so etwas keinen Sinn, sie würden nicht verstehen, was sie daran so beunruhigte. Und ihre Eltern? Nein! Die würden das nicht verstehen. Ihr Vater wäre sowieso der Meinung, dass sie aus dem Alter heraus sei, in dem man sein Kind über einen schlimmen Traum hinweg tröstet. Natsukii war noch ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte, dass es längst Zeit zum aufstehen war. Sie wollte an diesem Samstag mit Nicole noch einige Besorgungen für die Pyjamaparty am Abend machen. Geplant waren entweder ein Horrorfilm oder eine kitschige Hollywood- Romanze. Dazu einige kalorienhaltige Cracker. Sie hörte das Geklapper von Geschirr. Ihre Eltern schienen also auch schon auf zu sein. Normalerweise schliefen beide am Wochenende immer ewig lange aus. Sie tat die Sache einfach mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Ihre Eltern würden schon wissen, warum sie heute so früh dran waren. Als Natsuki jedoch in die Küche trat, wollte sie am liebsten gleich wieder kehrt machen um sich unter ihrer Bettdecke zu verstecken. Was hatte dieser Typ schon wieder hier zu suchen? Shinji saß am Küchentisch und verspeiste genüßlich die Pfannkuchen, die wahrscheinlich von ihrem Vater zubereitet worden waren. "Guten Morgen!" Ihre Mutter strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und schenkte ihrem Mann gerade Kaffe ein, der Shinji gegenüber saß. Wie konnte sie nur so gut gelaunt sein. "Setz dich doch mit zu uns an den Tisch Spatz. Es müßten noch ein paar Pfannkuchen da sein." Ihr Vater wies auf einen der noch freien Plätze. Murrend setzte sie sich. "Was ist denn los? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt und stellte ihr den Teller hin, während auch sie sich setzte mit einer Tasse Kaffe in der Hand. "Nichts. Ich bin nur noch etwas müde. Außerdem kann ich es nicht glauben, dass Shinji ein paar Pfannkuchen übrig gelassen hat. Sonst haut er die sich doch Tonnenweise rein!" "Dann solltest du dich lieber noch ein wenig ins Bett legen.", sagte Shinji in seiner immer fröhlichen Art. Nebenbei stopfte er sich ein großes Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund. "Sag mal, kann deine Mutter dir nicht auch mal Pfannkuchen machen?", sie versuchte nicht zu aggressiv zu sein, was bei Shinji aber ihr schwer fiel. Ihre Eltern mochten ihn, aus welchem Grund auch immer. "Nein kann sie nicht. Sie ist nämlich nicht da!" "Shinjis Vater ist übers Wochenende von einem Kollegen in sein Haus an der Küste eingeladen worden.", klärte Natsukis Vater sie auf. "Soll das heißen der Typ sitzt das ganze Wochenende uns auf der Pelle?" "Natsuki, mäßige dich!", sagte ihre Mutter. "Keine Angst. Ich werde dir deine Party schon nicht versauen!" "Woher weißt du das sie heute ist?" Shinji gab ihr darauf keine Antwort. Sie hatte es gewußt. Nur weil Nicole ihre Klappe nicht halten konnte. Er musste ihre Eltern so lange bearbeitet haben, bis sie damit herausrückten. "Ich bin nur zum Essen hier, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht der Held in der Küche bin." Ja, das wußte sie nur zur genüge. Auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters zeigten sich die ersten Anzeichen eines Grinsens. Er dachte wahrscheinlich gerade an das selbe wie sie. Shinji hatte einmal als er dreizehn war in Abwesenheit seiner Eltern es irgendwie fertig gebracht die gesamte Küche in Brand zu stecken. Dabei sollte er sich nur das bereits vorbereitete Essen in der Mikrowelle warm machen. Natsuki wußte nicht, wie seine Eltern darauf reagiert hatten, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht in der Küche seiner Mutter mehr blicken lassen durfte sprach für sich. "Aber das garantiert noch lange nicht deine Abwesenheit heute abend." "Doch! Denn ich habe selbst ein Party auf die ich gehen werde." "Du wirst zu einer Party eingeladen?" Natsuki zog die Augenbrauen ungläubig zusammen. "Freiwillig?" "Natürlich. Warum bist du immer nur der Meinung alle würden in mir das selbe Monster sehen, das du siehst? Dafür gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund!" "Mit der Meinung stehst du aber ganz alleine da!" Zu ihrem Vater gewandt fragte er: "Sind noch Pfannkuchen da?" Er hatte schon halb seinen Teller ihm hingeschoben, als ihr Vater freundlich verneinte. Natsuki konnte ein verächtliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, denn Shinjis fröhliche Art änderte sich in eine leichte Niedergeschlagenheit. "Du hast doch schon zwei Portionen gehabt. In deinen Magen kann doch nicht soviel reinpassen." Ihre Mutter sammelte das Geschirr zusammen um es in die Spülmaschine einzusortieren. "Wenn es gut schmeckt schon! Aber ich muss jetzt sowieso los. Irgendein Witzbold fand es wichtig vor unserem Spiel heute Nachmittag noch mal ein Training abzuhalten." "Du gehst zum Training? Ist nich' wahr.", Natsuki konnte es nicht glauben. "Muss ja, sonst sitz ich auf reserve." "Das wäre somit das erste mal, dass du am Training teilnimmst. Vielleicht sollte dein Trainer bei dir immer mit der Konsequenz drohen, dass du auf reserve sitzt, wenn du nicht am Training teilnimmst." "Anscheinend hast du doch gut geschlafen!" Darauf wollte sie nun nicht antworten, denn er hatte sie wieder an ihre Alpträume erinnert. Gerade als sie diese vergessen hatte. Shinji erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern. Sie wünschten ihm noch viel Erfolg für sein bevorstehendes Spiel. "Wenn ich mitspiele könne wir gar nicht verlieren." Natsuki schlug die Augen nieder. An Selbstüberschätzung fehlte es ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wie konnte dieser Typ nur so überzeugt von sich sein. "Nun verschwinde endlich, du kommst noch zu spät!" "Ich wünsche die auch einen schönen Tag mein Schatz. Und mach heute abend nicht zu lange, denn sonst komm ich doch noch vorbei und jage euch in die Betten!" In Natsuki stieg das Blut wieder zu Kopf und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht aufstand und ihm eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel verpaßte. Am Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter konnte sie erkennen, wie sehr sie sich über die kleine Auseinandersetzung der beiden amüsierte. Ihre Mutter würde es gerne sehen, wenn Shinji und Natsuki zusammen kamen. Auch ihr Vater war diesem Gedanken nicht abgeneigt. Warum sonst, sollte er ihm, häufiger als ihre Mutter, ihm ständig die von Shinji so sehr gemochten Pfannkuchen zubereiten. Der Typ brauchte nur am Morgen hier aufzutauchen und ihr befehlen, mach mir Pfannkuchen, und ihr Vater tut wie ihm befohlen. Mehr als einmal schon ist Shinji sogar in das Bett ihrer Eltern gesprungen um ihn zu wecken. Sie an der Stelle ihrer Eltern hätte ihm einen heftigen Tritt vor die Tür verpaßt. Doch leider hielten ihre Eltern nichts von diesen Methoden. Ihre Mutter meinte immer nur, dass es doch total süß sei, wie Shinji Natsuki immer mit Spitznamen schmücke. Natsuki war da komplett anderer Meinung. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie ein gerichtliches Urteil erwirken, nachdem Shinji sich ihr nicht mehr als auf fünf Kilometer nähern dürfte. Das Leben war einfach nicht gerecht. Das lernte sie immer wieder aufs neue. Als sie fertig war mit frühstücken, machte sie sich fertig, denn Nicole sollte jeden Moment kommen. Das erste, was sie zu ihrer Freundin sagte, war, warum sie gegenüber Shinji nicht den Mund halten könne. Und das sie befürchtete, dass dieser am Abend ihnen auf der Pelle hängen würde. An Nicoles Reaktion konnte sie jedoch erkenne, das ihre Freundin mehr begeistert als frustriert war. Anscheinend machte sie sich schon wieder Hoffnungen, das er sie endlich mal beachten könnte. Natsuki konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
Kerzengerade aufgerichtet saß Natsuki in ihrem Bett. Ihr Schlafanzug war komplett durchgeschwitzt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so schweißgebadet gewesen zu sein. Wie immer nach diesen Alpträumen zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. Doch dieses Mal war es anders: Sie konnte sich noch an jedes einzelne Detail erinnern. Leise schob sie die Bettdecke zur Seite. Nur schwer kam sie auf die Beine. Natsuki war ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen und wäre beinahe auf Nicole gefallen, die neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden schlief. Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Zimmer. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas frische Luft. Normalerweise quietschte die Balkontür heftig, da ihr Vater, ein vielbeschäftigter Arzt, noch keine Zeit hatte sie zu richten, aber heute war sie leise. Schnell huschte sie durch den Spalt und lies sich auf einen der Stühle nieder. Natsuki zog die Knie an den Körper, schlang ihre Arme herum und brach in Tränen auf. Noch nie hatte sie ein Traum derart mitgenommen, dass sie in heftige Weinkrämpfe ausgebrochen wäre. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie griff in den Ausschnitt ihres Schlafanzuges und holte die silberne Kette zum Vorschein, an welcher sie einen Ohrring trug. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie diesen Ohrring in der Hand hielt, als man ihr ihre kleine Tochter nach der Geburt gegeben hatte. Natsuki soll den Ohrring gar nicht hergeben wollen. Ihr Faust umklammerte den Ohrring ganz fest. Nie hatte sie herausgefunden, was es mit dem Schmuckstück auf sich hat. Ihre Eltern vermuteten einfach, dass irgendeiner des Krankenhauspersonals ihn liegengelassen hat und sie ihn als unschuldiges Baby ihn sich gekrallt. Diese Vermutung hielt Natsuki jedoch immer für sehr abwegig. Doch nun... Dieser Ohrring ist genau der selbe, welcher in ihrem Traum vorkam. Aber das war doch nicht möglich! Wie konnte dies nur sein. Oder spielte ihr ihr Unterbewußtsein einen Streich? Sie wand den Blick von dem Schmuckstück ab und richtete ihn auf den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel. Erst da bemerkte sie dieses kurze, rote Aufleuchten in der Dunkelheit auf dem Balkon nebenan. "Shinji! Ist man denn nicht einmal mehr Nachts vor dir sicher?" Doch durch den Traum war ihre Stimme noch von den Tränen gekennzeichnet. Ihre Härte konnte gar nicht erst zum Ausdruck gebracht werden. "Warum sprichst du nicht über das, was dich so fertig macht?" Das überraschte Natsuki, sie hatte noch nie etwas so vernünftiges aus seinem Mund gehört. "Sag mir, was es ist, damit ich dir helfen kann. Denn noch länger kann ich es mir wirklich nicht mit ansehen, mein Schatz." Wie hatte er es nur gemerkt und woher wußte er, dass es schon länger so geht? "Nein, es gibt nichts, worüber man sprechen müßte. Es ist völlig harmlos und geht wieder vorbei." Sie versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen. "Von wegen!" Er nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarette. "Es ist wirklich nichts, ich hatte nur einen Alptraum und mir..." Natsuki zögerte kurz. "Und mir geht es nun wieder besser, ich habe nur etwas frische Luft gebraucht, es ist wirklich nichts!" Shinji drückte seine Zigarette auf der Brüstung aus und warf sie nach unten. Seine Stimme hatte einen scharfen Ton, was Natsuki mehr erschreckte als überraschte: "Versuch nicht mir etwas vorzumachen! Ich kenne dich bereits dein ganzes Leben lang und weiß ganz genau, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Auch wenn du in mir häufig nur einen lästigen Störenfried siehst, aber ich kann auch zuhören und ich bin bei dir mehr als bereit zu zuhören." "Aber ich mache dir nichts vor. Es ist wirklich nichts los und alles ganz harmlos." Der Schreck war einfach noch zu neu um ihn gleich mit jemanden zu teilen. "Natsuki, Schätzchen. Du mußt dir nur selbst zuhören und schon merkst du, dass du es tust. Doch es hat anscheinend keinen Sinn mit dir zu diskutieren. Falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegen solltest, dann weißt du wo du mich findest. Meine Tür steht dir immer offen." Shinji verschwand in seiner Wohnung. Natsuki lies sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken, von dem sie während des Gesprächs mit Shinji aufgestanden war. Sie versuchte sich ein wenig zu beruhigen indem sie tief ein und aus atmete. Was war das gerade? Shinji, der sonst immer nur auf irgendwelche Neckereien aus ist. Versucht sie unentwegt anzumachen, ihr einen Kuß zu stehlen, war total ernst, sogar sauer. Sie hatte ihn noch nie sauer erlebt. Natsuki wußte noch nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt sauer werden konnte. Das gerade eben konnte unmöglich der Shinji gewesen sein, der alles und jeden mit seiner Art mehr oder weniger aus der Fassung bringt. Er konnte es einfach nicht gewesen sein!  
  
"Hey, guten morgen du Schlafmütze!" Natsuki sah in das Gesicht von Nicole. Durch die Müdigkeit konnte sie noch nicht genau sehen und sah ihre Freundin nur verschwommen. "Morgen. Oh, mir tut so ziemlich alles weh." Natsuki streckte sich ausgiebig. "Wundert mich absolut nicht. Auf diesem Stuhl hier die Nacht zu verbringen.", Madeleine war nun auch auf den Balkon hinausgetreten. "Sag mal, warum bist du hier draußen?", fragte Nicole. Bevor aber Natsuki etwas sagen konnte, kam vom benachbarten Balkon die Antwort. "Weil sie die Nacht lieber mit meiner Gesellschaft verbringen wollte. Damit ihr aber nicht allzuviel davon mitbekommt, mußte das auf dem Balkon über die Bühne gehen." Shinji legte die Ellenbogen auf die hüfthohe Verbindungsmauer zwischen den beiden Balkonen und strahlte Natsuki ins Gesicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie wahrnehmen, wie Nicole errötete. Kein Wunder, denn Shinji hatte ein kurzärmeliges, dunkelblaues Hemd an, welches nicht geschlossen war und somit guten Einblick auf den durchtrainierten Oberkörper Shinjis zuließ. "Wie bitte? Erzähl keine Unsinn!" Zu ihren Freundinnen gewandt. "Dieser Typ ist vollkommen durchgeknallt. Das hat alles einen ganz anderen Grund." Sie sprang auf und stapfte wütend in die Wohnung. Zwei ihrer Freundinnen hatten das Geschehen auf dem Balkon nicht ganz mitbekommen und sahen sie etwas verwundert an, als sie mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck an ihnen vorbeilief. Sie erhöhte sogar noch ihre Geschwindigkeit als sie vom Balkon her Shinji rufen hört, ob es zum Frühstück auch Pfannkuchen gibt. Dieser Typ! Sie könnte schon wieder platzen vor Wut. Er scheint wieder ganz der Alte zu sein. Die Ernsthaftigkeit der Nacht war wieder von ihm gewichen. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte Nicole. "Ja, ja..", meinte Natsuki nur. "Ich bin doch deine beste Freundin, nicht?" Natsuki sah sie an, während sie sich anzog. "Ja." "Dann sag mir, was hier los ist. Du bist in letzter Zeit extrem gereizt und wenn du meinst dich beobachtet keiner, könnte man denken, dich zerreißt es innerlich vor Sorgen." "Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Mist?" "Naja, gut wenn es um Shinji ging, warst du schon immer ungehalten, aber mittlerweile gehst du jeden etwas forsch an. Mit dir stimmt doch irgendwas nicht und ich möchte von dir wissen, was es ist." "Es ist wirklich nichts Nicole. Sei ganz unbesorgt. Das ist nur eine Laune von mir." "Der Meinung bin ich nicht, aber ich kann dir auch nicht helfen, wenn du dich nicht dazu durchringen kannst mir alles zu erzählen." Nicole drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Natsuki ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Erst Shinji und nun auch noch Nicole. Waren ihr die Strapazen dieser schrecklichen Träume so sehr anzumerken? Doch sie konnte nicht mit ihnen darüber sprechen. Sie würden ihr kein Wort glauben, oder noch schlimmer, sie für verrückt halten. Ihre Hand wanderte zu dem Ohrring, da an der Kette um ihren Hals hing. Sie musste unbedingt herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat. Das waren keine normalen Alpträume, welche sie in letzter Zeit so oft hatte. Besonders, der von letzter Nacht hatte es in sich gehabt. "Doch genug Trübsal für heute geblasen!", sagte sie zu sich selbst und rappelte sich auf. Jetzt wird erst mal gefrühstückt und dann würde sie zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen noch aufräumen, bevor diese wieder nach Hause gingen. Natsuki machte sich im Badezimmer nur noch schnell frisch, bevor sie an den Frühstückstisch ging. "Na? Wieder beruhigt?" Innerlich kniff sie ganz fest die Augen zusammen, ballte ihre Faust und schlug ihn grün und blau im Gesicht. Äußerlich versuchte sie ihren Ärger nicht zum Ausdruck zu bringen. "Wobei ich mir das bei deinem Anblick nochmal überlegen würde. Hängen dir diese Pfannkuchen nicht langsam zum Hals heraus?" "Nein, die sind superlecker! Ich könnte das Zeug täglich essen." Natsukis Vater fing zu lachen an. "Du ißt sie täglich mein lieber Shinji. Manchmal sogar mehrmals." Das stimmte, an manchen Tagen hat es Shinji bereits schon geschafft seine Mutter, Natsukis Vater und auch ihre Mutter dazu zu bringen ihm Pfannkuchen zu zubereiten. Seine Mutter ist zwar nie besonders davon begeistert, wenn ihr Sohn einfach zu den Nachbarn zum Essen geht, doch sie hat es in neunzehn Jahren nicht geschafft ihn davon abzubringen und scheint es für die Zukunft mittlerweile schon aufgegeben zu haben.  
  
Natsuki saß über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt an ihrem Schreibtisch, welche direkt am Fenster stand. Durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster fiel sanftes Sonnenlicht herein. Wie in den letzten Tagen konnte sie sich auch heute wieder nicht konzentrieren. Sie kaute auf dem Stift herum. Spielte mit ihren Haaren oder kritzelte irgendwelchen sinnlosen Muster ins Heft. Ihre Augen schweifte ziemlich oft zum Fenster. Ihr Blick versank dann für einige Augenblicke in dem strahlenden Blau des Himmels. An der Tür klopfte jemand, doch noch bevor sie den Besucher herein bitten konnte, war er schon drinnen. Shinji holte sich den Stuhl aus der hinteren Ecke ihres Zimmers, dann setzte er sich neben sie. "Wie bist du herein gekommen? Meine Eltern sind nicht da und ich habe auch nicht aufgemacht. Außerdem wüßte ich nicht, dass du einen Schlüssel hast." "Nein," Shinji schüttelte sanft den Kopf, während sein Blick gesenkt war. "ich habe keinen Schlüssel. Aber du solltest die Balkontür schließen, wenn niemand da ist, denn es könnte jemand von der Nachbarwohnung hinübersteigen." "Wie bitte? Du bist über den Balkon gestiegen!" Warum war sie nur so schockiert? Bei Shinji ist dies doch zu erwarten gewesen. "Du hättest ausrutschen können!" Shinji setze sich kerzengerade auf und sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. "Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?" "Um einen solchen Herumtreiber wie dich? Ich bitte dich. Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass ich mir nichts aus Typen wie du einer bist, mache. Und überhaupt, was willst du hier?" Natsuki wollte ihn ganz schnell wieder los werden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster. Nun erinnerte er sie wieder an die Nacht ihrer Pyjamaparty. "Ich will, dass du jetzt endlich offen mit mir sprichst, Natsuki Schätzchen. Du kannst es nicht ewig in dich hineinfressen. Es wird dich von innen heraus zerstören!" "Und ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß wovon du immer redest. Also geh jetzt, ich habe noch für die Schule zu tun." Shinjis Blick streifte über den Schreibtisch. Noch ehe Natsuki eingreifen konnte, hatte er sich ihr Heft geschnappt und blätterte darin. "Wirklich, ganz ausgezeichnet, wie du lernst. Sieh nur!", er hatte eine Seite aufgeschlagen und hielt sie ihr nun hin. "Du hast einen halben Satz geschrieben." Shinji lächelte, doch er musste schnell in Deckung gehen, denn Natsukis Faust fuhr nur knapp neben seinen Gesicht vorbei. "Mach das du verschwindest, du Ekel!" Am liebsten würde sie auf der Stelle in Tränen ausbrechen, so elend fühlte sie sich. Als Shinji der Attacke ausgewichen ist, fiel er vom Stuhl und hatte sich leicht den Hinterkopf an der Bettkante angeschlagen, doch er war schon wieder dabei sich zu erheben. "Gut, ich gehe. Aber vorher möchte ich dir noch etwas zeigen." Er hielt ihr die ausgestreckte Hand hin. "Bitte, mein Schatz, komm mit. Es dauert auch nicht lange." Widerwillig ergriff sie seine Hand. Er zog sie aus dem Zimmer und ging mit ihr, diesmal nicht über den Balkon, zu sich. "Was soll ich bei dir?" "Ich möchte, dass du dir mal etwas ansiehst, dass ich letzte Woche auf dem Flohmarkt gefunden habe. Es wird dich interessieren." "Auf dem Flohmarkt?", sagte sie geringschätzig. "Ja." Shinji öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und lies Natsuki als erste eintreten. Vor seinem Bett stand unter einem Tuch verborgen ein rechteckiger Gegenstand. Es schien ein Bild zu sein. Er ging hin und nahm das Tuch ab. Natsuki stockte der Atem. "Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Shinji, noch immer das Tuch in der Hand, kam wieder neben sie. Natsuki antwortete nicht, sie stand zu sehr unter Schock. Nun konnte sie wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie stieß Shinji heftig zur Seite und rannte wieder in die elterliche Wohnung in ihr Zimmer zurück. Dort schloß sie die Tür zweimal ab und war sich in ihr Bett. Dann kamen die Tränen. Sie schluchzte alles heraus. Shinjis Neuerwerb war ein Portrait. Aber nicht irgendeines, sondern das Portrait von einem Engel, den sie Nacht für Nacht immer wieder in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte, wenige Stunden bevor er starb. Die Ereignisse gerieten aus dem Ruder. Wie konnte von einer Traumfigur nur ein Portrait existieren?  
  
Gegen Abend hatte sie sich dann jedoch soweit wieder erholt, dass sie aus dem Zimmer kam. Das Abendessen lies sie sein und behauptete ihren Eltern gegenüber, sie hätte keinen Hunger. In gewisser Hinsicht stimmte dies auch.  
  
Sie musste noch einmal das Bild sehen. Shinji würde ihr einiges zu Erklären haben. Er lies sie bereitwillig in sein Zimmer kommen. Shinjis Mutter war zwar etwas erstaunt, als sie Natsuki die Tür öffnete und sie zu ihrem Sohn wollte, doch das spielte alles vorerst keine Rolle. Das Bild stand immer noch an seinem Platz vor dem Bett. Sie kniete sich hin und betrachtete die blonde Schönheit. Zart fuhr sie mit der Hand über das Gesicht der Frau. Sie war unglaublich schön. "Wie fühlst du dich?", Shinji ging neben Natsuki in die Hocke und legte sanft seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern betrachtete weiterhin das Bild. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich genauso überrascht war, als ich es gesehen habe? Ich konnte es nicht dort lassen, wo es war. Ich musste es haben, der Preis spielte keine Rolle." "Was weißt du über sie?" Natsuki blickte Shinji bei dieser Frage tief in die Augen. Auch er hatte etwas zu verbergen und sie war nahe daran es zu erfahren. Vielleicht würde das auch die Anwandlungen von ihm erklären. Die ernstere Seite, welche erst in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger zum Ausdruck gekommen war. Er nahm den Arm von ihrer Schulter und setzte sich auf den Boden, jedoch weiterhin ganz nah an ihrer Seite. "Nun... wie du siehst, war sie wunderschön. Ihr Wesen war von unglaublicher Sanftheit und Anmut. Sie ist eine Frau gewesen, die es wahrscheinlich nirgendwo sonst im Universum gibt. Und ihr Namen war Fynn." Er machte eine Pause. Natsukis überraschter Ausdruck zeigte ihm, dass sie nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte. Er lächelte. "Dieser verdammte Shinji! Er scheint mir immer einen Schritt voraus. Woher wußte er nur von Fynn? Diese Worte kann ich allesamt von deinem hübschen Gesicht ablesen, mein Schatz." Natsuki griff zum Verschluß ihrer Halskette, nahm diese ab und entfernte den Ohrring von der Kette. Dann beugte sie sich zu Shinji vor und gab ihm das Schmuckstück. "Ich verstehe zwar nicht genau warum, aber irgend etwas sagt mir, dass dir dieser Ohrring gehört." Er hielt den Ohrring fest in seiner Faust. "Deine Erinnerung sagt dir das." "Meine Erinnerung?" "Ja. Du hast bei deiner Wiedergeburt auf diesem Planet diese verloren gehabt, doch sie scheinen zurückgekehrt zu sein. So wie es aussieht habe ich richtig getippt. Deine Gemütsverfassung wurde von Zeit zu Zeit immer schlechter. Man sah dir direkt an, dass dich etwas bedrückte. So war es mit Fynn auch. Wenn sie etwas bekümmerte wurde sie auch immer ruhiger und in sich gekehrter. Es war schwierig etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen. Denn sie sprach nicht gerne über ihre Sorgen. Sie war der Meinung alles selber in den Griff zu bekommen." "Shinji, ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Willst du etwa sagen ich sei Fynn gewesen und nun auf der Erde wiedergeboren? Das ist doch völliger Unsinn! Ich habe zwar von ihr geträumt, aber das müssen doch keine Erinnerungen gewesen sein." "Doch! Denn ich habe sie auch. Zwar nicht die gleichen wie du, aber ich weiß so einiges was damals vorgefallen ist. Nur im Gegensatz zu dir kamen meine Erinnerungen nicht erst in den letzten Wochen wieder zurück. Bei mir waren sie niemals verloren gegangen. Ich wußte von Beginn meiner Geburt an, dass ich kein normaler Mensch bin. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es war mich zurück zu halten, um dich nicht damit vor den Kopf zu schlagen. Ich habe meine ganzen Hoffnungen nur darauf gesetzt, dass sich unsere Seelen auch ohne Erinnerungen wieder erkennen würden und sich gegenseitig anzögen." "Aber warum, was ist der Sinn dieses ganzen? Ich verstehe das nicht." Er sah sie mit liebevollen Augen an. Shinji hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen. Am liebsten hätte er Natsuki in seine Arme genommen und einfach nur festhalten wollen. In ihrem derzeitigen Zustand war dies jedoch nicht zu empfehlen. Erst einmal musste sie sich bewußt werden, dass sie sich vollkommen von den anderen Menschen unterschied. "Für mich war der Grund von vornherein klar. Wir sollten eine zweite Chance bekommen. Unsere Zeit war nur von kurzer Dauer und endete viel zu schnell." Natsuki verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. "Und wer sagt mir, dass du nicht schon wieder versuchst mir etwas vorzumachen. Vielleicht ist dies auch wieder nur eine deiner Taktiken, um mich endlich rumzubekommen." "Das ist keine Taktik und du weißt das auch, denn ich habe dich bereits rumbekommen. Lange bevor du als Natsuki und ich als Shinji auf der Erde wiedergeboren wurden. Kannst du dich noch an unser Versprechen erinnern?" "Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", er hatte sie verwirrt. "Unsere Liebe würde ewig dauern bis über den Tod hinaus. Und jetzt frage ich dich, mein Schatz, hat diese Liebe den Tod überdauert?" Als sie nicht antwortete fuhr er fort. "Meine Antwort darauf ist ein klares ja, denn wenn es nicht so wäre, würden wir nicht jetzt in diesem Moment zusammen sitzen und uns darüber unterhalten können. Es wurde uns ermöglicht nochmals von vorn zu beginnen und erneute eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Diesmal wird nichts unser Glück trüben können. Wir beide gehören einfach zusammen und sollen ein gemeinsames Leben führen können. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt irgendwo höhere Mächte, die uns diese Möglichkeit eröffnet haben." "Du spinnst Shinji, aber völlig!" Damit erhob sich Natsuki, um zu gehen. In der Tür blieb sie jedoch stehen und sah noch einmal zu dem Bild. Shinji war aber ebenfalls blitzschnell aufgesprungen und schlug die Tür zu, damit sie nicht gehen konnte. "Was soll das nun schon wieder? Sind deine Träume nicht eindeutig genug gewesen? Ich habe hier keine Lügenmärchen erzählt." "Hör zu Shinji, ich weiß nicht, wie du auf diese Geschichte gekommen bist oder wie du dieses Bild von der Frau bekommen hast, welche ich in meinem Träumen oft gesehen habe. Aber eines weiß ich, nämlich dass es Grenzen des Möglichen gibt und das du so lange ich dich kenne, ein Rad abhattest. Jetzt laß mich gehen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich das ganze Haus zusammenschreie." "Nein, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Verstehst du denn nicht worum es hier geht? Natsuki ich habe dich bereits geliebt, als du noch Fynn warst. Als deine Mutter mit dir aus dem Krankenhaus kam, wußte ich, dass ich nicht mehr allein war, da du nun zu mir zurückgekehrt bist. Du kannst nicht einfach so jetzt hier aus diesem Zimmer gehen und so tun als wäre nichts. Das geht einfach nicht. Du...." Natsuki schlug ihm fest mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Sofort zeigt sich an der getroffenen Stelle ein roter Abdruck ihrer Hand. Doch Shinji blieb weiter vor der Tür stehen und lies sie nicht gehen. Statt dessen nahm er sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Sie wehrte sich zu Anfang kräftig gegen ihn. Dann lies ihre Gegenwehr ab. Natsuki schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab sich ganz seinem Kuß hin. Es kam ihr bekannt vor und ein Gefühl, wie wenn man etwas nach langer Zeit wieder gefunden hatte, breitete sich in ihr aus. In ihrem Kopf spiegelten sich nochmals ihre Träume von Anfang bis Ende im Schnelldurchlauf ab. Shinjis Kuß tat sein übriges und als er von ihr lies, wußte Natsuki, dass er recht hatte. Sie gehörten zusammen und sie hatte es all die Jahre nicht bemerkt. Doch nun würde sie nichts mehr anbrennen lassen. Nichts konnte sie jetzt noch trennen. In ihrem Inneren breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus. Hatte sie sich erst kurz zuvor wieder aus seiner Umarmung gelöst, so schlang sie ihre Arme erneut um ihn. Wie sehr sie den Schutz des Mannes, der sie liebte vermißt hatte, merkte sie erst jetzt. Sie konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Sie Küsten sich erneut und diesmal noch inniger. Natsuki wünschte sich, dass dieser ewig dauern würde... 


End file.
